Rainbows to Reality
by NayaHeMoGLEEK
Summary: The glee kids are on the plane back from New York when Brittany finally looks at her phone and finds a message from her neighbour to say that there had been a car accident and her mom, dad, little sister and grandma were involved.


**PLOT: The glee kids are on the plane back from New York when Brittany finally looks at her phone and finds a message from her neighbour to say that there had been a car accident and her mom, dad, little sister and grandma were involved.**

The glee kids were already depressed after they lost Nationals in New York City due to Finn and Rachel's lack of self-control on stage. As if things weren't bad enough, they were met with a 3 hour flight delay at the airport, due to bad weather conditions. This left the gleeks at a loss of what to with all that time.

Mercedes reminded everyone that she could only spend so much time walking around the duty free stores looking at items she no longer had enough money to buy, as she spent it all on NYC merchandise that weekend.

Mr Shue had everyone go their separate ways, in small groups around the airport so they had time to cool off. All the boys went to find somewhere to eat, and Kurt stuck with all the girls, minus the unholy trinity. Rachel was just happy to be spending more time in the city she would one day call home.

Quinn followed Santana and Brittany around the stores, picking up anything they wanted because they had Santana's credit card. Santana's family was very wealthy due to both of her parents being very successful doctors in Lima, and Santana being an only child, got all the perks. She has never wanted for anything in her life, but she's not flashy about it. She's careful with money because she knows how hard her parents worked for it and how hard she'd have to work to earn that kind of income.

Quinn was in a similar position with her family's fortune. Brittany's family was comfortable, but couldn't always afford the luxuries that her friends could.

The girls followed Brittany around the candy store as she looked in awe at all of her favourite sweets. Santana told her to grab a bag of whatever she wanted and handed over her credit card at the counter. Quinn followed her blonde friend around the store to make sure she didn't go too overboard. She didn't want Brittany to have a sugar rush and be sick on the plane home.

Quinn looked out for Brittany and often mothered her because of her innocent and childlike personality, something she does to make up for giving up Beth. Her motherly instincts always kick in when she's around the blonde and Brittany loves the attention she gets from her because Quinn can often be quite closed off like Santana. Brittany considers herself very lucky that she gets to see the soft side of Quinn and Santana, because it's something they never let anyone else see.

Once Brittany had her sugar fix, Santana bought her the yellow aeroplane blanket that was covered in multi-coloured ducks. Brittany squealed and gave her girlfriend a bear hug. The blonde couldn't be happier. Quinn bought a book for the flight and Santana grabbed some magazines and then they went back to sit with the others at the gate, waiting for the OK to fly.

No one said a word as they boarded the plane for their 2 hour flight back to Columbus, Ohio. It was already 9pm, and when they landed, they would still have a 2 hour drive back to Lima.

The Unholy Trinity were seated in the back row, with Mercedes, Rachel and Kurt in front of them. Tina sat at the front of the plane with Artie and Mr Shue because of Artie's wheelchair, but they had the perks of extra leg room. The rest of the gleeks were seated together throughout the plane, because it was so full and they all couldn't be together.

Brittany cuddled up with her new favourite blanket, in the window seat, holding hands with her girlfriend in the middle and Quinn had her headphones on, in the aisle seat and had already started reading her new book. Take off was quick and easy and as soon as the seatbelt sign went off, Santana excused herself to the bathroom, not before giving her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips. Brittany smiled and started rummaging through her bag for her phone. She hadn't checked it since this morning when she phoned her parents to tell them about their Nationals loss. Her mom reminded her that she was still lucky enough to go to New York City, so it wasn't all bad.

Because they had a 7 seater car, the Pierces had arranged to pick up Brittany, Santana and Quinn from the airport, but were currently unaware of their flight delay. Brittany knew her parent's wouldn't be too mad because she was often forgetful, so she didn't feel too bad about it.

The tall blonde smiled once she grabbed her cell from her bag and opened it revealing 8 missed calls and 5 text messages, once from her mom, and the rest from her neighbour, Jenny who was a close friend of the Pierces and they had lived next to each other since before Brittany was born. The blonde considered Jenny like an aunt and they had a good relationship. Jenny lived on her own with her Husband and 2 dogs, because they couldn't have kids. Both families spent many holidays together.

Brittany first opened the message from her mom, wishing her a safe flight and journey home and that she would see her tonight. Her smile turned to a frown when she went to the start of the texts from her neighbour Jenny, the first one asking Brittany to call her back when she had a minute. The second was sent 30 minutes later telling her it was urgent. Brittany's heart picked up as she quickly read the rest of the texts. The last one causing her heart to stop

 ** _Britt, please pick up! There's been an accident. Your parents, sister and grandma were involved. I've just got to the hospital. Call me back as soon as you can!- Jenny_**

Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes clouded over with tears as she read the text over and over again. Her heart rate quickened as her breathing started coming out in sort gasps of air. Kurt looked over the back of his seat to see the blonde in distress. This caused Quinn to look over at the blonde just as Brittany let out an ear piercing scream. Quinn ripped her seatbelt off and gathered the taller blonde in her arms as Santana rushed out of bathroom and back to her set. Her heart broke when she saw her girlfriend grabbing desperately at Quinn's shirt and struggling against her hold. Quinn locked eyes with Santana and they switched places, the Latina pulling an inconsolable Brittany onto her lap and holding her tight. Brittany buried her face in her girlfriends' neck as she struggled to breathe and scream and cry at the same time. Quinn pulled Brittany's legs onto her lap and held them tight whilst rubbing them as the blonde began to kick as her panic set in. Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes turned in their seats to offer any help they could, but they couldn't do anything. Mr Shue came running up the aisle along with 2 flight attendants who were trying to get the rest of the passengers to stay calm as they tried to resolve the problem.

Santana gently rocked her girlfriend from side to side and she whispered words of comfort into her ear. "You're okay B. Just focus on your breathing." Kurt whispered to Quinn that the blonde was looking at her phone when she started crying. Quinn grabbed Brittany's phone from the floor and asked Santana for the password. Once it was open, Quinn read the texts and she let out a slow exhale, turning to Santana, who read them herself, tears immediately springing to her eyes. She held her girlfriend tighter and peppered kisses to her head "It's going to be okay, baby. I promise." The Latina locked eyes with her best friend both wondering how they were going to get the girl through this.

Brittany's hands started to claw against Santana's chest as she struggled to breathe. The Latina grabbed her hands, putting one flat on her chest and encouraging the blonde to follow her breathing, the other hand rubbing her back in slow circles. After a few minutes, her breathing evened out and she started to relax back against her girlfriend, tears still streaming down her face. Rachel passed a pack of tissues over the back of her seat and Mercedes offered them her water bottle. Quinn smiled her thanks to them and with the help of Santana, managed to get Brittany to take a few sips from the bottle and clean up her face. Santana looked back at the time to see that they were stuck on this plane for another hour and a half. She couldn't do anything for Brittany except console her, until they go off the plane. They know how serious the accident is or whether anyone was badly injured, or worse, dead. Santana couldn't help but curse Brittany's neighbour for being so vague in her texts and not waiting until they were back home to tell her. She was making it worse by giving Brittany more time to panic about the outcome of this unfortunate situation.

Mr Shue and the flight attendants came back to see if everything was alright and Quinn got up to talk to their teacher about what had happened. He glanced back at Brittany to see her completely distraught and clinging onto Santana for dear life. Quinn told him they had everything under control and that she would come and get him if they needed anything. As Quinn sat back in her seat, one of the flight attendants came back with a cool flannel and a complementary hot beverage for Brittany. Quinn thanked her and handed the flannel to Santana, who immediately placed it on her girlfriends' forehead. Brittany closed her tired puffy eyes and sighed and let sleep take over her.

 **AUTOR'S NOTE: Okay, so this is my first Brittana fic that I've decided to post. I've been reading Brittana fanfiction for years and finally decided to post some of my own. Hope you like it.**


End file.
